


Making A Home

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, M/M, More characters are in here, Protective Lance, Protective shiro, Zombies, baby Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Lance didn't like zombie movies anymore. Since the real thing is horrible. Also they taught you basically no good skills in order to survive. Like, how do you carve out a home when your neighbors want to eat you?





	1. Prologue: Holding You Close

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter update for this tomorrow. Since I like zombies. Also another zombie story coming, because this fandom needs more Zombie Apocalypse. 
> 
> Also, the Sendak and Lance story releasing tomorrow! 
> 
> Sorry pressed on time! argha!

Lance wanted to scream and shout like all the other people running away, because honestly they were slightly justified as the chaos swarmed around them. But, Lance didn’t scream and he didn’t shout as he weaved through the people and alleys in order to get away from the monsters that were chasing behind them. 

Sounds of gun shots rang through the air and cries of help echoed through the streets. Lance saw death at every corner as he saw another person jump onto someone before biting into them savagely. Eyes glazed over and blood all over their mouth as they continued to eat away the screaming victim. 

Lance, knew right there and then that Zombie movies were now his least favorite movies. 

“I need to get to my apartment.” Lance thought, already thinking about barricading himself in until things calmed down. He knew it would be suicide in trying to make it out of the city. Too many people were trying to do the same and where there are people... there would be infected. 

Lance had seen it with his own eyes. One minute, he was heading towards his college for his classes and making sure to grab his coffee from his favorite shop. The next minute he see this woman jumping onto another biting into her arm and ripping out her flesh making the woman screaming in agony. Then, more came all jumping onto people and biting into them like rapid animals. Lance dropped his bag filled with books and bolted like everyone else once gun shots could be heard. 

“Shit! Shit!” Lance shouted, grabbing his phone as it rang and putting it to his ear. 

“Mom! Mama! Are you alright?! IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?!” Lance answered, as he continued to run. Not caring that his legs burned and his lungs feel like they would deflate at any moment. 

“Lance! Thank goodness! Yes! We’re alright! But, Lance listen we’re leav-..... to.... so make sure..... love you....” 

“Mom?” Lance whispered, but he couldn’t stop and Lance continued to run after pocketing his phone. 

But, even his body had limits and Lance had to rest against a building to regain some of his lost energy. A loud commotion caused him to jump and look over to see a day care center in front of him. He watched as two workers ran out of the building and headed towards the car with a third following soon after. 

“What about Keith! Mr. Shirogane hasn’t come yet!” 

“Fuck that little shit! I ain’t dying because of that brat!” 

“GET IN THE CAR!” 

Lance watched in horror as the three went into the car and drove off with haste. None of them looking back as they drove, almost smashing into another car that was trying to leave. He stayed there a few moments as if not truly believing what he saw and heard.  
They didn’t just... 

“OH FUCK!” Lance whispered, before running again. Finding new strength to run straight into the day care center. Lance rushed around to trying to find if what the workers said was true and was terrified to see that in the last room... there was a small baby in the crib looking around with confusion and fear. Lance almost threw himself onto the crib in order to get Keith out, saying comforting words and kissing his face silly before tucking him close to his chest. 

“It’s alright, I’m here.” Lance whispered, rushing back out to the lobby hoping that whoever Mr. Shirogane was that he just arrive right now. But, he never did and the chaos outside was getting louder signaling that the infected were getting closer. Lance looked around noticing a red marker on the desk of the lobby area. Grabbing it, Lance spelled out in big words to draw attention to the parent of Keith. He wrote quickly before flinging the marker away and running out the door with Keith in his arms. 

“Keith, buddy. Please, don’t cry as I run for both our lives back to my apartment. You might attract really bad people and I need to get use safe first, before you can cry.” Lance spoke, kissing the child’s forehead like he did with his baby siblings before he started running. 

“Someone help me please!” 

“GET OFF OF ME!” 

“John take the kids and run!” 

All over Lance heard and watched as everyone’s lives get torn apart. But, Lance didn’t dare stop to watch or to study what was going on. He had a small bundle in his arms and he had a job to get them both into his apartment for safety. Which was hard as Lance was dodging other people and driving desperate people in order to get there. 

“Shit!” Lance shouted, flinging himself back as a car almost ran Keith and himself over. But, he didn’t blame them for the split second that Lance took to look... 

Well.. it looked as though the driver was being attacked by the passenger beside him. 

Lance heard Keith whimper in his neck and couldn’t help the soft words that spilled out of his mouth. Even though he didn’t have much air to give the small baby as he continued to run. When his eyes landed on the shitty apartment he rent, a sigh of relief escaped his lips. Shoving his hands into his pocket, Lance took out the keys and threw open the main doors. Making sure to shut them close behind him as he rushed into the lobby. 

“Lance! What are you going?!” came a cry, making Lance look to see his neighbor Susan and her wife Elli rushing down the stairs. In their arms was little Lillian, who looked around with fear and already had tears in her eyes. Susan comforted the baby, as she gave Lance a look for him to come. But, Lance shook his head and gave the woman one of his trademark smirks. 

“Susan we gotta go!” Elli ordered, but also looked at Lance with fear. Knowing the decision Lance was making, but wanting to protect her family first. 

“Go, I’ll be alright...” Lance confirmed, giving the three a thumbs up. 

Susan frowned, looking at Keith in his arm, but deciding not to ask as there wasn’t time. Digging into her pocket, she threw her apartment keys to Lance who caught them with bewilderment. Elli smiled, motioning to Keith as she motioned Lillian. “We left some extra food, milk and diapers. Good luck.” Elli informed, before rushing out with Susan hot on her heels. 

“Come on Keith.” Lance, spoke, rushing up the stairs and dodging his other neighbors as they made their way down with suitcases and bags. All having horror and loss in their faces as they passed by him. Lance first went into Susan’s and Elli’s apartment to grab a few things for Keith. Lance didn’t dare place down Keith as he ran around his neighbors apartment and threw everything he would need into an extra diaper bag he found in their closet. 

When he was finished he rushed to his apartment, jabbing the keys into the door and forcing it open. He slammed the door shut and locked everything he could on the door. Dropping the bag onto the floor Lance hurried over to the windows and looked in the distance to see a site that almost made him sob right there in hopelessness. 

He could see people with blood all over them, chasing other people or bashing into cars in order to get to the screaming victims inside. It was like a wave that was coming closer and closer, making Lance look down at Keith who stared at him with big shiny violet eyes. 

“We’ll be okay.” Lance promised to Keith, before closing the blinds on his window. 

Lance could only hope that whoever Shirogane was... that he was still alive for Keith’s sake. 

He could also hope... that his family was safe as well.


	2. I don't want to set the world on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the update that I promised. Oh gosh, I'm totally updating before the day I said I would. Which is good! But I'll make sure to have a few updates for you on sunday! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> No seriously, I rewrote this FOUR TIMES, because situations like this are so much harder for me. I'm used to fluff and this is.. the exact opposite. Dx
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Lance didn’t even remember falling asleep. 

But, when he woke up to something wiggling on his chest he snapped awake. Frantic as he placed his hands over the small baby that wiggled on his chest making little needy noises. Lance looked down before looking at the clock that blared 3:00 A.M. in the morning. 

“So... it wasn’t a bad dream.” Lance whispered, his voice broken as he looked down at Keith. Keith in turned just glared and started making the needy noises a little louder. 

Taking a big sniff towards the baby Lance gagged, before picking the baby up. “Okay, okay. Let’s see if we can kill a few birds with one stone?” Lance whispered, keeping Keith close as he walked out of his bedroom and into the living room. Looking over to the side, Lance saw a peak of the outside and winced. 

Infected were still crawling around with screams and roars as they tried to find anything that moved. Quickly, Lance took all the supplies he would need before going into the bathroom. He closed the door and prayed as he flicked the switch for the light. Like a miracle they turned on and Lance grinned as he looked at the angry baby. 

“Small miracles always give hope.” 

Thankfully, in a matter of thirty minutes both Keith and himself were cleaned, making Lance appreciate that the warm water was still on. He knew that sooner or later the electricity would fail along with the luxury of having hot water. 

“Okay, let’s get you some food. You must be so hungry. That’s probably why you’re so grumpy. Even though I fed you a few hours ago.” Lance grinned, giving Keith little kisses on his face making the other look at him confused again before he went back to glaring and making needy sounds. Lance looked around, before deciding to place Keith on the couch while he made them both something to eat. Lance grabbed a few blankets and made a cute nest for the small baby to be in. Frowning at his lack of clothes, except for the diaper he wore. 

“We need to get you something to wear.” Lance whispered, getting up from where he was crouched in front of the baby. Not seeing how Keith froze, watching Lance in seemed to be disbelief as he turned to leave. 

Lance didn’t get far as he heard a soft whimpering noise, making him turn and see Keith with wide eyes that started to fill with large tears. Cursing and feeling a bit guilty Lance scooped up the frantic baby who instantly latched around Lance’s bangs painfully. 

“Keith, I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Lance apologized, whispering small comforts and coos to the baby. Keith calmed, but tensed whenever Lance shifted him in his arms. Lance looked at the other with guilt and accepted the fate of carefully making Keith’s bottle while still holding the clingy baby. But, Lance didn’t blame him... he did see people dying all around him while they ran for safety. 

“Mama, thank you for forcing me to babysit so much.” Lance spoke, his voice aching as he thought about his mother and family. 

He wondered if they’re okay. 

He wonder if they’re still....

“Don’t think that.” Lance thought, checking to see how hot the milk was before he brought the nub up to Keith’s mouth. Keith looked down at the bottle, before testing the waters and suckling it a bit. Seeming to like what he was eating, Keith grabbed the bottle and started to suck the milk out of the bottle with vigor and content noises. 

“Eat up Keith. Need lots of healthy foo to help you grow healthy and strong.” Lance cooed, rocking Keith as he threw together two sandwiches for himself. Lance managed to finish both his sandwiches before Keith decided he had enough and let go of the bottle with a bored look. Lance chuckled and was about to say something when a loud noise could be heard above. 

With the loud noise... came an explosion. 

“QUIZNAK!” Lance shouted, covering Keith with his body as the whole room shook and he could hear his window cracking at blow from outside. 

“What the hell was that?!” Lance cried, getting up and looking over to see in the distance a large column of fire rushing towards the sky with black smoke and embers. Lance caught in the distance a Military Jet turning before vanishing from him line of sight. 

“Is that a nuclear bomb! Wait... no, we would be dead... why did they do that?” Lance spoke, nervous as Keith whimpered and starting making little cries from his arms. 

“Shit, what do I do? What do I do?” Lance panicked, walking around in circles as he held Keith. When Lance heard the loud noise coming closer again, did he run away from the window and threw the quilt that was on the couch over Keith and himself. Another explosion erupted, shaking his whole apartment and from what Lance could hear, a few windows. 

“Keith, look at me. You’re okay, I’ll keep you safe. I’ll keep you safe.” Lance whispered, face close to Keith who pulled at his bangs and smashed his face against his cheek. Lance closed his eyes as the building continued to shake, before all he could hear were the roaring flames that seemed too close for comfort. 

Which they were. 

“Shit!” Lance cried, seeing the school that was just a few minutes away from his apartment consumed by flames. 

“Keith... god, I’m sorry we have to go. We can’t wait for your daddy.” Lance spoke, trying to hold back the tears as Keith looked a the bright fire with whimpers and tears. Lance raced to his room, dodging broken glass as he came to his bedroom. 

“Oh god, what do I pack? How do the horror movies do this?! I don’t even have a care!” Lance cried, looking around in haste before throwing what he thought would be important on the bed. He knew he should pack light so he only threw a few change of clothes before placing Keith down. Keith cried as soon as he placed down on the bed, thankfully they were soft cries as Keith stared at Lance while raising his hands up in grabbing motions towards him. 

“Hang on Keith.” Lance spoke, pulling up some jeans with haste in order to get dressed faster. After throwing on his favorite shirt and socks, Lance picked Keith back up who was starting to border wails as he buried his head into Lance’s neck. 

“I’m sorry.” Lance spoke again, feeling his neck getting wet from Keith’s tears. Lance went into his closet and got out his favorite blue sneakers. Also known as his lucky ones that he rarely worn in order to preserve them. He needed all the luck he can get right now. Placing them on, Lance went into his closet one last time to grab the extra backpack he had inside. Quickly he threw the small amount of clothes inside before looking around again to see what else he’ll take. 

When his eyes landed on the picture of him and his whole family... well.. there wasn’t a second thought when he grabbed the frame and threw it into his backpack. After that all Lance packed for himself was a toothbrush and toothpaste before he threw supplies for Keith inside. Adding some extra food and a water bottle, Lance zipped up the backpack before looking around for a weapon. 

“Baseball bat.” Lance chanted, for at least there was one thing zombie films taught him. 

Metal bats are the best melee weapons. 

“Shit, how am I going to carry you and swing?” Lance whispered, looking at Keith before he rushed out of the apartment. Thankfully, he was smart enough to leave his neighbors apartment door open as he looked around the mess before seeing what he needed. 

“Yes! I knew they had extra Baby wraps!” Lance grinned, grabbing the blue one before running back into his apartment again. It took awhile, but Lance managed to wrap Keith to his chest, watching Keith frown at how much of a wrapped burrito he was. Lance grabbed his jacket hoodie from the chair and threw it over himself. He zipped it up and over Keith in order to give Keith a little more of a barrier against whatever they’ll face outside. 

“Alright Keith.” Lance grinned, grabbing a small item and placing it into Keith’s mouth making the baby freeze. Keith glared at Lance, but didn’t spit out the pacifier as he laid his head against Lance’s chest. Lance looked over to the fire and cursed as he saw it spreading to the other buildings fast and already he could hear the screams of survivors as they ran out of their buildings. Only to shout in horror as infected awaited for them outside.  
BAM! BAM! BAM!

Lance jumped at the sound of something pounding on his door. Fear pooled into his stomach as he grabbed his bat, holding it ready as he watched his door groan at the force of whatever it was slamming into it. His heart pounded into his ears and he braced himself to do whatever it took to protect Keith when the door finally gave way and slammed onto the ground. 

“DIE ZOMBIE!” 

“Wait! Wait! Not a zombie! Not a zombie!” the man shouted, waving one of his hands in order to grab Lance’s attention. 

“Robber then?!” Lance asked, still holding his bat up. 

“No! I was told to come here to find my son! I’m Shiro! Takeshi Shirogane.” the man shouted. 

“Wait... are you.. Keith’s father?” Lance asked, getting the other to nod frantically. 

“Yes, are you Lance? Where’s Keith?” He demanded, fear in his voice at not seeing his son anywhere. Lance lowered his bat and came a little closed to the stranger to reveal the bundle tucked away inside his jacket. The man let out a hallowed gasp before rushing forward and shoving his face into Keith’s. 

“Oh this is awkward.” Lance cringed, looking into the raven locks of the man technically nuzzling into his chest. Lance watched Shiro kiss Keith’s face all over, whispering apologies and promises as Keith giggled in joy at seeing his father. Lance noticed the uniform the other was wearing and was surprised to see he was apart of the Police Force. 

“I can unwrap him so you can hold him.” Lance offered, but Shiro shook his head. 

“No time, we need to leave before the fires spreads or the bombs come again.” Shiro informed, looking outside with a unreadable expression before looking back at Lance. “Grab, whatever you were taking. We need to leave now.” Shiro ordered, making Lance go on auto-pilot as he threw on his backpack and grabbed his bat. 

“I have my cruiser parked a few blocks from here. Stay close behind me. Most of the infected seemed to be heading towards the fires.” Shiro spoke, holding his gun up making Lance nervous as he placed a hand on Keith. 

“Don’t worry about Keith, I got him.” Lance spoke, determined as he looked Shiro in the eye. 

He watched the other give him another unreadable look before relief showed on his face. He nodded his head, before they went off. Down the stairs and heading out the back and into the night where screams were so much louder now that they were out there. 

“Someone help me! Some please help me!!!!” 

“JOHN KEEP RUNNING!” 

“I’M ON FIRE! PUT ME OUT! PUT ME OUT!” 

“No, stop! I don’t want to die!” 

“Keep going.” Shiro ordered, making Lance nod as they ran down alleyways and streets. Lance looked back, making sure nothing was following them as Shiro guarded the front. Every so often Lance would see other people making a break for it with backpack on their own shoulder and weapons in hand. It seemed that all the survivors that stayed in their homes were now out to escape whatever the hell was happening. 

When Lance looked back again, he raised up the bat and smashed it back down on the infected man’s head that tried to reach them from the back. The infected gurgled as it crumbled to the floor before he was silenced when the bat came down to break the skull. Lance stared as the blood blowed out of the head freely, before turning around when a hand grabbed his wrist. 

“Come on.” Shiro urged, dragging Lance away from the corpse. 

From the corpse of a man that used to be alive. 

That Lance killed with his own hands. 

Lance felt sick as they finally came to the police cruiser. Shiro opened the back seat of the vehicle making Lance crawl inside with Keith before the door behind him shut. Lance quickly placed the seat belt on as Shiro went into the front driver seat. Beside him, Lance could see a large diaper back and duffle bag, making Lance guess that he packed essentials before coming to get Keith. 

“Mind telling me what the hell is going on?” Lance asked, squeaking when Shiro stepped on the gas and sped away just as an infected tried to jump onto the car. 

“I don’t think that information will help you. It might make you panic.” Shiro calmly informed, dodging people, infected and cars as he made his way out towards the outer limits of the cities. Lance move away from the window as he saw infected try to jump on to the car in order to get them inside. Hell, even a few survivors were running towards the cruiser begging for help that made Lance look to Keith in order to not see their devastated and hopeless expressions. 

Suddenly the loud noise of the jets came and Shiro shouted for him to get down.

Lance gasped as the car shook and groaned while something exploded behind them. Lance can hear the so many things that he wished he could just cover his ears and never open them again. But, he needed to cover Keith’s ears as he wailed in Lance’s chest scared from all the noises and movements. 

“STAY DOWN!” Shiro growled, turning the car to make a sharp left turn before he continued. Lance whispered little things to Keith some in english and other in spanish as he closed his eyes. He didn’t dare look outside to see the infected and people. He didn’t dare see the fires that consumed everything it’s path or the bombs that continued to drop in the city. He didn’t dare open even when he heard an infected whom successfully climbed onto the side of the cruiser only to be shredded off when Shiro drove close to the other cars. 

He didn’t dare, because he couldn’t handle it. 

He couldn’t handle it anymore. 

So he closed his eyes and whispered to Keith, using his hand to make sure that he was alright. Which he was considering how,instead of the pacifier he was sucking, was keith biting on his fingers and not the pacifier he had in his mouth moment before. Lance continued this, until he felt a large hand on his shoulder making him flinch and looked up into steel grey eyes. 

“It’s alright... we’re alright...”


	3. Recharge Before Running Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I typed this several times. I never realized how hard something like this genre would be. Ugha, I felt like this chapter was really lacking and I promise I'll do better next time. I don't really have any experience with this, so I'm going to try and watch more walking dead and play some dying light to get a better idea. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this. ; w ; 
> 
> Sorry and I'll do better next chapter. Hopefully this is okay.

“Where are we?” Lance wheezed out, looking around in the unfamiliar area they were in. It looked like a neighborhood of sorts. But, everything looked almost abandoned. Clothes, papers and even furniture littered the lawns of many homes. Some doors were left open while others were closed with painted letters of ‘GO AWAY ZOMBIES!’ on the garage doors. 

It was almost... demented seeing it. Like, Lance was expecting some large group of infected to come running down the streets. But, there was no such things happening. It was completely silent except for a few chirps of birds and the sound of sirens blaring int he distance. 

“We’re about three hours away form the city. I stopped in this town to get fuel, but Keith needs to be changed and fed. Thankfully, it seems everything still working here.” Shiro explained, still keeping a firm hand on Lance’s shoulder while he stroked Keith’s sleeping face. 

“When did you stop for gas?” Lance asked, wondering how much he was blocking out. 

“About twenty minutes ago... I didn’t want to disturb you just yet.” Shiro confessed, making Lance give him a guilty expression. He felt horrible in placing so many things on the officer’s shoulders and still holding his son, while the other hasn’t even held him once since they reunited. 

“I think we should clean up here, before leaving.” Shiro explained, helping Lance out of the car before grabbing their bags. Lance looked down at himself and winced as he saw... something staining his jeans. His skin crawled and Lance felt bile make it’s way up form his stomach. So, he looked away and followed Shiro inside the home. Shiro closed the door and locked it tight before looking around the home. 

“Wait here.” Shiro ordered, taking out his gun and moving around the two story home. Lance felt his breathe hitch at the sight of the gun and waited patiently for the other to scope out the house. It was a mercy that Shiro came back, placing his gun back into his holster with a small smile on his face. This allowed Lance to shuck off his jacket before he carefully unwrapped Keith from his person. 

“Here! Sorry, I didn’t let you hold him in the beginning.” Lance spoke, placing the baby into the eager man’s arms. 

Lance watched the father cradle his child before bringing him up to smash his face into the baby’s hair. He could hear soft mumbling of promises towards the baby, making Lance look away as he made his way towards the upstairs part of the home. 

“I’m going to shower... and stuff....” Lance whispered, not wanting to disturb the scene. Lance quickly showered, brushed his teeth and changed into the new clothes. Throwing the old ones in the trash as he left the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen. Hearing the sound of water running in another part of the house Lance guess the man decided to bathe along with his son for the moment before feeding. 

“I can make it.” Lance whispered, getting Keith’s food ready first before making food for Shiro and himself. 

It didn’t take long for Lance to create something delicious while he made Keith’s food. A nice breakfast with eggs, rise, bacon and even a fruit bowl on the side. The family that left seemed to have taken much of the canned goods with them and the pre-made things. Leaving behind much of their organic produce in the fridge and countertops. 

Lance was even able to make a steaming mugs of good coffee and sipped his mug with greed while he waited for the bottle to cool down. Lance instead as Shiro walked into the kitchen, and noticed that the other was wearing what looked to be a fresh new uniform. Keith, was also dressed in a new outfit that consisted of a red hoodie, black jeans and red socks. 

It was so adorable it should be illegal. 

Keith, instantly reach out for Lance making little whining sound as he glared at the other. Lance was unsure wanting to reach out to Keith, but not wanting to make his father angry or sad. Shiro looked surprised though and a little... happy? 

“You made all this?” Shiro asked, seeing the large amount of food on the table. 

“Yeah, I also made some coffee and have a little cup of a apple sauce for Keith.” Lance informed, presenting the small cub and bottle ready for eating. “Thank you... I... honestly can’t thank you enough.” Shiro spoke, his voice sounding tired making Keith look up to his father with a frowning face. Even children his age knew when their parents were sad or in pain. Lance walked over and brought a chair out to help the man sit. 

“Dude, you look like you’re going to pass out. Let’s put some food into you and Keith before we do anything else.” Lance explained, getting a tired nod from Shiro. 

“Do... Do you want me... to feed Keith? I mean! It’s not.. I’m not! You just! But I’m not!” Lance rambled, not completing anything he was saying as he tried to prevent the word vomit from spilling out of his mouth. But, it still did and Lance got a chuckle from for his efforts. 

“Thank you...” Shiro repeated, before lifting Keith up and giving him to Lance. Lance, happily took Keith in his arms who seemed content with the switch. Lance first brought out the applesauce, feeding Keith a good amount before breaking out the battle. By the time Keith was full and throwing the bottle to the floor, Shiro was finished with his meal and his coffee. Taking Keith back, who made happy little huffing noises as soon as he was in his father’s arms. 

This allowed Lance to start on his own meal with gusto. He couldn’t help, but hum in delight at the taste of the bacon and coffee. He wanted to savor the taste as the movies and videos taught him that over time things like these will become a luxury. When Lance was finished, he fidgeted at the awkward silence the fell over them. 

“So... I guess... this is where we part?” Lance stated, though it seemed more like an unsure question. 

“What?” Shiro asked, surprised as he looked up at Lance. Making Keith furrow his brows before looking at Lance as well. 

“I mean... I’m a complete stranger... and you probably have places to go.” Lance said, his voice stuttering a bit on a few words as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “And... I need to get to my old town... to see if I can find clues on my family... and... and...” Lance stuttered, blinking as he felt fear bite at him like how the infected bite into their victims. 

The idea of going on alone... scared him. 

Terrified would be more accurate. 

Lance knew he was fast and had a decent amount of strength. But, when it boiled down too it. He didn’t exactly know if he would be able to survive long enough to get to his old home town. And what then? What would happen once he gets there and doesn’t find his family? How long would it be until he was either eaten, turned into an infected or killed by another survivor? Since another rule he learned in those games and movies was that survivors were worse than the infected. 

He wondered if his family was safe or if they were in trouble. He wondered if they were alive, he wondered if they were dead... 

“Lance?! Lance, can you hear me?” came a loud voice. 

Lance blinked when he heard this loud voice and noticed the wailing that came with it. He felt a large hand grab a hold of his face and forced him to look up. Lance stared into the intense gaze that seemed to snap him back to reality. He realized that Keith was crying and reaching out to him again... he realized that his face was wet with tears. 

“I’m so sorry... you must think I’m pathetic.” Lance spoke, making Shiro shake his head. 

“No, I don’t.” Shiro spoke, his voice filled with a tone that Lance couldn’t quit place. But, it set his skin hot and his heart to move just a little faster. 

He was about to say more, when they heard a loud screech. The two jumped, and Lance rushed to the large window to see what was happening. There looked to be a man, a young one, had ran out of his home and was now on the ground while a woman was on top of him eating chunks from his person as he screamed for help. 

“We gotta go,” Shiro informed. 

“Don’t need to tell me twice!” Lance wheezed, cursing at the fact that he left his bat in the car. The two quickly dressed and got everything ready. Keith was back pressed against Lance’s chest with his jacket over him to hide the little one from sight of the infected. 

Shiro carefully opened the door, before closing it again softly. Lance raised a brow in question at the officer, who made a silent hand motion before motioning towards the door. Lance looked and held his mouth as he saw several infected running around the street as they headed towards the noise of the dying man. 

Shiro closed the door again, making Lance look at the other with worry. What the hell were they going to do? There was defiantly too many for them to take on and even if they did make it to the car, they would be dog piled in mere seconds. Shiro cursed, as he locked the door before motioning for them to head towards the back of the home. Carefully they crept towards the back and came to a door that lead to the outside. 

Shiro draw his gun close as he looked outside and the saw the backyard of the home and a few other houses. Every few seconds they would see an infected darting across the grass with others and Lance listened carefully, noticing that the screams had finally been silenced...

“What do we do?” Lance asked, petting Keith’s care when he started whimpering. 

“We can’t risk staying here...” Shiro cursed, guiding Lance back towards the front door. “Is there anything important in the cruiser?” Lance asked, making Shiro nod his head. 

“A few boxes of ammunition and an extra gun.” Shiro spoke, making Lance curse. 

“Okay, right now they’re distracted by the... they’re distracted. If we run now... we can make it.” Lance hoped, clutching Keith close as he saw the large mob around the lawn. Some where going inside the home in hopes of finding another living person or creature. 

Shiro looked like he didn’t want to do it, but the choice of staying any longer made chances of escape harder. He grabbed the door knob and unlocked the door. He looked at Lance, who nodded his head and the two burst through the door. Shiro threw open the door as soon as he got there throwing the bag in before throwing the driver door open. Lance threw himself and Keith inside, pulling the door shut and locking it. Shiro did the same and shoved his keys into the ignition. 

“GO! SHIRO! GO!” Lance cried, as the infected instantly stared to run towards the car. Shiro cursed, turning on the car and starting to drive. But the infected where already pounding on the window where Lance was sitting, making Lance move away as the window cracked and groaned from the abuse. 

“Hold on!” Shiro shouted, pressing the gas and running a few infected over. Lance, watched as the glass almost was broken through with blood cascading down on the side as the cruiser drove away. Lance looked back and felt ice cold when he saw... 

What looked to... be... a child... being torn out of the house... screaming...


	4. Change of Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugha, this is so hard to write! 
> 
> Why is this so hard to write? 
> 
> I don't even know! 
> 
> LIKE ARKJD:KLJ:KLDJF:LKSDJF:KLDSFJ!
> 
> I'm considering dropping this. Leave me a comment of what you think.
> 
> [EDIT! PLEASE READ!] THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE ENCOURAGING WORDS! Sometimes, I still have bad insecurities that manifest and cause me to cripple. But, I realize that if I stop this now then I'm not going to learn for the future and I want to learn. For myself and to continue making stories. 
> 
> All of your words have touched me dearly and so I have decided to continue Making a Home to the very end. I don't know where the road will take me, but all knowledge and mistakes are good in order to help you grow. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the love and support!

“Shiro, what are we going to do?” Lance asked, while Shiro griped the steering wheel. 

“Well, for now let’s get you to your home and... we’ll need to get another car.” Shiro spoke, looking over to glance at the damaged window that was drying with the infected blood on it. It made Lance uneasy and he kept Keith and himself as far away form it as possible. 

“But, my home is really far!” Lance reasoned, but was silenced when Shiro raised his hand up. 

“It’s the least I can do for all that you’ve done.” Shiro informed, making Lance sigh as he looked at Keith who was starting to make those familiar huffing noises again. It seemed like the other didn’t like the fact the other wasn’t paying attention to him and started reaching out to try and grab for Lance’s bangs again. 

“Where do you live?” Shiro asked, making Lance sigh as he started playing with Keith. Tracing his delicate fingers over the babies face who giggles at the feather light touches the other was giving him. 

“I live in the town of Garrison.” Lance whispered, making Shiro blink before turning a bit to look at Lance before going back to looking at the road. 

“You weren’t joking.” 

“Exactly! Which is why you don-...” 

“We’ll need to make a stop to grab a car and some supplies. Probably do a rotation so that way we can get there faster.” Shiro interrupted, making Lance open and close his mouth. He felt like he knew where this was going. 

“... You won’t listen will you?” 

“Once we get low on gas, we’ll try to find a car.” 

“.... Fudge Bars...” Lance sighed, going back to giving Keith his full attention. Lance wondered how could this be his life? Lance was about to say something else when suddenly something smashed into the bloody side of the car. Lance screamed, while Keith let out a cry of terror as Lance pressed his body against the other side of the car. 

“OH! FUCK! WHAT IS THAT?! WHAT IS THAT?!” Lance cried, grabbing his bat and started smashing it into the mouth of the biting infected. Shiro cursed, as the car swerved and Lance didn’t know what to think as a... 

“AAAHHH!!!! SHIRO! THERE IS A TONGUE COMING OUT! OH EW! EW!” Lance cried, seeing the long thing wrap around the bat. But, Shiro couldn’t do much as infected where chasing the slow downed car forcing the other to growl as he tried to shake off the infected. Shiro grabbed his gun and almost smashed it through the tiny hole. 

“GRAB IT!” Shiro shouted, causing Lance to let go of the bat in order to grab the gun. Lance pointed the gun to the infected and fired, making the infected moan as the bullet went right into it’s mouth. Managing to sever some of the long tongue that was making it’s way towards Lance and Keith. 

“GET OUT!” Lance shouted, and used both his feet to kick the infected out along with the rest of the window. 

“SHIRO! WE DON’T HAVE A WINDOW!” Lance cried, making Shiro cruse as he stepped on the gas. 

“HANG ON!” Shiro yelled, turning the wheel to dodge another infected that tried to shoot itself through the open window. 

Lance didn’t know where to sit, if he should lean against the other window or stay in the middle. He wished the wall wasn’t there in the police car so he could actually get into the passenger seat. Lance felt his heart racing as the car sped through the road. He could hear screams that he thought he didn’t have to hear again, but yet again he hears them. 

They were screams of people alive being killed. Lance looked down at Keith and noticed how terrified he looked as he stared towards the window where the infected had tried to reach through. Lance shushed the little baby and showered little kisses all over his face hoping that this wasn’t too weird to do in front of the father of Keith. 

“You’ll be okay Keith.” Lance promised, making the baby giggle when he showered more kisses down. The baby starting to forget the terrifying experience he went through in order to grab at the hair that he had been trying to reach. Lance didn’t even wince as they were harshly tugged on, but Lance kept his eyes on the windows having fear at the clear glass. 

When they finally stopped they were in some weird neighborhood... or at least a very barren one. It was one of those neighborhoods where all the houses were a few yards apart and it was a heavily wooded area. The car sputtered before giving out it’s last breathe. Lance felt himself tense at how quiet everything seemed to be as SHiro placed the car in park. 

“Come on, we have to hurry.” Shiro informed, making Lance nod as he was helped out of the car through the cleaner side. Lance placed his bag on and gripped his bat while Shiro grabbed his own things. THey didn’t even bother to close anything as the car was now useless. 

“What do we do.” Lance whispered, fearing in speaking too loudly. 

Shiro motioned for Lance to move and checked the first home, it was large home one so big that Lance was reminded of his own home. Lance held Keith closed as Shiro went to the door and ran the bell something so.... domestic that Lance stared at the cop who gave Lance a shy look. 

“You’re ringing the door bell?!” 

“I’m still an officer! And this is a polite thing to do!” 

“Shiro we are in a Zombie APOCALYPSE! Just kick the door down!” 

Shiro sighed, placing the bag on the ground and putting his gun up. He was about to kick the door open before he stopped and took the bags, back up on him. Lance stared at Lance before he was forced to look at what Shiro was pointing at. A small sign signaled to all potential burglars that the house was rigged for home invasion. 

“Are you serious?” Lance hissed, as they walked to the next home making Shiro shrug his shoulders at the comment. 

“We can’t allow anymore attention be drawn to us.” Shiro informed before looking at the new home. There was a truck in the driveway having potential as they came to the door. Shiro looked around before turning the knob experimentally. The door opened, which shocked the two causing Shiro to go inside first while Lance stayed outside. 

Lance frowned when Shiro came back out with a grim expression. He looked at Lance and walked up to him. He looked down at Keith, leaning down to kiss his forehead before placing Lance’s hands cover the child’s eyes. 

“Shi... Shiro?” Lance asked in question, making Shiro look at Lance. 

“Don’t... go up stairs and don’t look at the walls for too long.” Shiro informed, before escorting him inside. 

Lance shivered when he was escorted inside, Shiro shut the door firmly before going to the windows in order to pull the curtains. But, Lance couldn’t really notice what Shiro was doing as he stared at the wall of the living room. It was covered in paint, one made up of purples and greens that read out one thing. 

‘We won’t let them turn us into monsters. - Richardson Family’

Lance looked up the stairs where Shiro told to not go and decided that for once he would listen. He would crush the curiosity, because he was scared of what he would find. Lance blinked when he heard a little whimper in his arms. Suddenly a smell caught his nose and Lance winced and apologized to Keith. 

“Sorry, buddy! Let’s go the bathroom.” Lance whispered, looking around before he finally found the down stairs bathroom. Once Keith was finished, Lance came out and brought him to Shiro who was looking through the curtains every now and then. On the kitchen table were some maps and a small radio that was set on a low volume that barely reach Lance’s ears. 

“Here, take Keith for a second? I want to go to the bathroom.” Lance whispered, making Shiro nod as he took his child. Keith gave little noises of happiness when Shiro started to play with him allowing Lance to go to the bathroom.  
Once finished Lance looked over the home, before he looked up the stairs again. It was tempting to see what was up there and Lance didn’t realize his feet were moving until he was on the second floor of the home. Lance looked around at the pictures of the wall of a happy family there was even the family pet that was had it’s own pictures here and there. 

Lance looked into the bedrooms before he came to a closed door. Something... daunting weighed heavy on Lance’s shoulders as he looked at the closed door. Everything else was open, accept for this one door. Reaching out Lance gripped the knob only to be stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist. Lance jumped and looked up at Shiro in surprise as he stared at him intently. 

“Don’t.” Shiro ordered, making Lance quiver at the tone before he nodded. Shiro forced the other back down the stairs with Keith still in his arms. Lance shivered at the tight gripe as he was placed back in the kitchen where he noticed the dirty dishes in the sink. 

His stomach dropped. 

“Lance, pack some food. I have a feeling it will at least take us a full days worth of constant driving before we reach your town.” Shiro spoke, his voice clipped making Lance jump before he quickly went to do as he was told. It was ridiculous, but Lance felt like a child who got caught doing something really bad. Which, technically he did, but he wasn’t a child so this was ridiculous. 

Lance decided to also make Keith his bottle and worked over the kitchen. Lance would steal glances at Shiro every now and then as he spoke to Keith or looked over the maps. Sometimes Lance would catch him glancing up to him, forcing the other to quickly look away. 

Lance served the bottle to Shiro before he went back to making the coffee for the both of them. Lance was thankful that in America, usually every single person owned a coffee machine. Lance allowed the noise of the radio to plague his thoughts as he continued to find food to pack. 

“....In other news, word has spread of what appears to be special infected popping up from the masses. No word on what exactly these infected are turning into, but a few scientist expect that the infection is mutating... efforts too...” 

“Of course...” Lance grumbled, as he poured the coffee into the mugs. This times he chose the fancy ones in the cupboards giving Shiro a cup who gratefully took it. Lance watched the other’s throat bob up and down as he drank the liquid. 

“This complicates things.” Shiro agreed, making Lance sigh as he wiggled his fingers in front of Keith who finished with his bottle and was being burped by Shiro. Keith burped, before he started reaching out to Lance who smiled at the child’s innocent face. 

“Shiro... are you sure? I mean... you have to look after your son.... and I...” Lance started, as he took his own gulp of the hot coffee not minding the little burn in order to prevent himself from saying anything too embarrassing with the officer. 

“Lance...” Shiro started, but didn’t finish as a noise alerted the two. 

“What’s that sound?” Lance asked, raising a brow as they heard something coming outside. 

“It’s sounds like crying.” Shiro spoke, getting up and placing Keith in Lance’s arm as he grabbed his gun from the table before heading towards the windows. Looking through the curtains Shiro stared at the outside and looked in surprise at what he saw. 

“There is a woman crying out in the streets.”


	5. Tainted Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I CAN NOT STESS ENOUGH ON HOW DEPRESSING THIS CHAPTER WILL BE! 
> 
> IT'S A BIT SHORTER THAN THE REST FOR REASONS! 
> 
> Trigger warning may apply because of death and blood. 
> 
> ALSO VERY SAD LANCE! I CAN NOT STRESS ENOUGH! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Also, please look at KnightNuraStar on tumble for my update on the halloween week for updates in general.

“There’s a woman crying on the streets?” Lance whispered, rushing over to the window to see what he was talking about. And true to Shiro’s word there was as woman standing in the middle of the roar sobbing and wailing. But, something didn’t seem right to Lance as he looked at the woman. 

Something almost seemed wrong about the picture. The woman’s skin looked very pale and her hair looked greasy and thick. Her clothes were torn up and her fingers looked... a little long. Lance frowned, feeling something twist and turn inside his gut as she continued to move around. 

“Shiro... I have a bad feeling.” Lance whispered, while Shiro studied the woman. 

“Let’s... let her leave and prepare to take the truck.” Shiro whispered, making Lance nod as they pulled the curtains shut again. The two quietly and quickly prepared to leave. Shiro managed to find the keys to the truck while Lance packed a few items from the house to bring into the vehicle. Mostly they were comforters and pillows along with some more food. Lance felt horrible, but he grabbed a red lion stuffed animal he found in one of the children’s rooms. 

When he presented it to Keith, the baby instantly gabbed it with awe and started to cuddle it making Lance smile before kissing Keith’s forehead. Before they left, they used the up stairs bathroom farthest away from the front of the house. Lance also washed up Keith a bit before wrapping him back up onto his person. 

“I’ll put everything in the care. It seems like that woman went down a good ways... but stay here alright?” Shiro whispered, making Lance nod. 

Lance watched with caution as Shiro opened the truck and started placing everything inside. With a small hand motion Lance followed out the door and was helped into the passenger seat of the truck. It was one of those large four seater trucks making Lance nod in appreciation at how nice and clean it was inside. 

“Are you ready?” Shiro whispered, making Lance shiver as he could still hear the woman in the distance. 

“Just get out of here fast.” Lance spoke, placing the seat belt on, but placing the strap behind him so it wouldn’t squish Keith. Shiro nodded, before placing on his own seat belt before pressing the key in the ignition. With baited breathes he turned it on and pressed down on the gas to make their way out of the driveway. 

Suddenly the sobs they heard in the distance turned into the screeching that was coming closer. Lance looked back and turned forward throwing on his hands to gripe Shiro’s shoulder. 

“Shiro, now would be the time to fuck the speed limit and drive.” Lance wheezed, making Shiro frown as he looked at the mirror and cursed when he saw glowing eyes rushing towards them. Pressing his foot onto the petal they were off and racing down the street leaving the surprisingly fast woman behind. 

“How much gas?” Lance asked as they sped around the neighborhood. 

“We’re halfway, we’ll need to fill up sometime soon.” Shiro informed, making Lance shiver at the prospect of leaving the vehicle. 

Lance looked back and jumped when a few infected started running after their vehicle. Shiro stared at the mirror and cursed making Lance hold onto Keith while the baby continue to play with the large lion plush. Lance gasped when he saw, a man who was obviously not infected, get taken down by two infected men screaming for help as they tore into his flesh. 

“Shiro, what are we going to do?” Lance asked, making Shiro sigh as he looked at the road in front. 

“We’ll make a decision when we get to your town.” Shiro informed, making Lance slowly nod. 

Lance didn’t know what to say, wondering why the other kept saying we. But, decided to keep an eye out as they continued to drive. Thankfully, most of the drive was almost calming. Even when they stopped for gas and bathroom breaks nothing bad really happened. 

Lance figure it was because they were taking backroads or paths that weren’t even roads to get to where they wanted to be. It would take longer and it would defiantly be slower, but at least they weren’t encountering as much infected as Lance feared. Yes, they had to kill a few, something that Lance will probably never get used too, or make a run for it. But, it was nearly the numbers they’ve encountered before. 

After a few hours the two switched driving giving Lance a chance to drive the truck and Shiro to spend time with his son. The only times where they stopped for over five minutes was to get gas, bathroom breaks and even a quick shower to wash the grease and sweat from their bodies. But, good things don’t last long with this event and after a day of a driving and passing a familiar sign did Lance see the devastation that happened to his town. 

“No...” Lance whispered, gripping the steering wheel. Stopping the car as he saw the town that was his home for so long. It looked to be completely devastated with broken windows, blood covering streets, cars and even homes. Bodies were littered on the ground and military vehicles looked abandoned in some spots. 

Some bodies looked to be half eaten while others looked to be decaying with flies completely surrounding it. Lance felt a hand grab his shoulder making Lance look up to see Shiro’s face. The two stared at each other with Keith bellow taking the time looking between the two. 

“I’m supportive with whatever decision you make.” Shiro whispered, making Lance give a shaky smile. Turning on the ignition again, Lance started making his way through the large town in order to get to his house. 

“I need to see.” Lance informed, as he turned on street to street looking at places from his past be tainted by blood and death. 

When they finally came to the large home Lance felt tears slide down his face as he stopped the car. There was crumpled bodies on the grassy lawn and inside the large van. Lance parked the car and bolted out of the vehicle as he went to the first body. He turned it over and wanted to scream as he saw the half decayed face of his aunt. Lance desperate, starting turning over all the bodies finding cousins, aunts, uncles, his grandparents, his... his... 

“Mom? Dad?” Lance whispered, as he looked inside the home to see two forms on the floor. They were holding hands and Lance could see the bullet holes that littered their bodies. His eyes wavered to a few smaller bodies and two large also on the floor laying in a old pool of blood with flies hovering above them. Lance didn’t even realize what was happening when he felt a strong arm drag him back to the car. 

“Lance? Lance can you hear me? Stay here with Keith alright? I’ll be right back, we’ll leave soon.... just.. stay here okay?” 

Lance couldn’t even function as Keith was given to him. He could hear the distressed sounds the baby was making. But, he couldn’t bring himself to comfort the child as he was wrapped up in a thick comforter before the truck door shut closed. All Lance could do was go on auto pilot and cradle Keith inside their protective blankets. He didn’t know what was happening, all he could do was quietly cry as realization crashed down on him. 

His family was gone. 

All that was left was him. 

When he finally came back to reality they were driving and there were pillows and blankets all around him. Even some plush toys that were in his room were sitting around him with Keith playing with the lion and the giant squid plush with his chubby hands. 

“Shiro....” Lance whispered, looking down to Keith who looked up in confusion. The confusion turned into tears as the baby was upset that Lance started crying again. Chubby hands raised up to pat his face and Lance continued to sniffle as he curled into Keith with Shiro grimly looking at the large expanse of road ahead. 

“Yes?” Shiro asked, his voice smooth and calm. 

“My family’s dead.” Lance whimpered, sniffling again causing Keith to let out little whimpers himself at seeing Lance so upset. He started placing wet kisses on his cheek causing a small smile happen before it shattered back into grief. 

“Yes, I’m sorry..... I... wrapped up their bodies in blankets and left a memorial behind... I made sure to lock everything.” Shiro informed, making Lance blink before nodding his head. A part of Lance was happy that Shiro was able to do that for his family. But, he felt horrible... he didn’t say goodbye... he didn’t say I love you too them one last time... he didn’t really burry them.

But, he didn’t think he would be able to go back to his childhood home covered in his own families blood. 

“Thank you...” Lance whispered falling to lay against the mountain of pillows letting Keith give out a surprise huff before he continued to try and cheer Lance up. 

The only thing Lance could hear was the radio now. A woman was talking giving information out that just sounded like gibberish to Lance’s ears. The second noise was Keith’s little whispers and huffs of air as he continued to pat his face. The third noise was of Shiro’s calm breathing that was almost like a lullaby to Lance. 

The last noise... though very faint... were the roars of undead... the fire of gunshots... and the crackling of flames... 

“I’m all alone now.” Lance whispered, his voice cracking as he snuggled into the warmth of the blankets and of the baby that soon tired himself out and fell asleep listening to Lance’s heart. 

“No.” Shiro spoke, his voice now filled with determination. 

“You’re not alone.”


	6. Uh Oh....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long folks. 
> 
> Next story to be updated is being Clean is Stressful! <3 <3

When Lance awoke again his eyes were sore and his throat felt like sandpaper. He looked around to see that he was still in the truck, but everything was dark. Frowning, Lance looked around to see that the truck seemed to be in a garage of some sort. This made Lance panic as he couldn’t feel the wait that he slept with anymore and frantically looked around the car. 

But, he couldn’t find the hair of either Keith or Shiro. In fact, their bags were missing making Lance feel his heart sink into his stomach. Lance opened and closed his mouth, as if not believing it before the logical part of his mind screamed at him. 

Shiro needs to take care of Keith and he can’t with you around. 

You’ve already put them through enough. 

You aren’t strong enough to help them. 

You weren’t even strong enough to save your family. 

Each sentence that flew into his head seemed to become worse and worse. Lance didn’t think he had anymore tears left to shed and was surprised to feel the hot liquid run down from his eyes to mess his face. Lance felt anxiety start to take over and he was about to succumb to the darkness again, when suddenly the door to his left was quickly opened. 

“Lance? Lance! I’m here, i’m sorry I left you to wake up alone.” whispered Shiro. Making Lance wondered why the other was whispering. But, Lance couldn’t speak loud either and just rasped at Shiro, who placed a comforting hand on his face rubbing away some of the fresh tears. 

Keith was in his other arm, reaching out to Lance making distressed little wines. Something that Shiro instantly whispered little comfort towards the other. It made Lance realize, that he was trying for them to be quiet. 

“What is going on?” Lance whispered, making Shiro wince. 

“We’ve run into some complications.” Shiro informed, motioning for Lance to make his way out of the car. At first Lance didn’t want too, feeling safe in the metal vehicle. But, he also knew that Shiro probably knew what was best and made his way out of the truck. He escorted Lance through the door where he noticed that the windows blinds were pulled down and the few that had blinds were completely covering the window. 

It made the inside dark even though he noticed that it looked to be early morning outside. Shiro motioned a finger to his lips, making Lance nod as he continued to escort him. Lance noticed the home was a medium sized one and that Shiro was escorting him into the basement. But, just before he went down the stairs he saw all the doors and certain window ere blocked with piles of furniture. Making Lance wondered what was going on while he was... well... he didn’t exactly know. 

Shiro closed the door and locked it, bringing them all the way down to the very nice living room. It had a rug carpet flooring that looked very soft to the touch. Lance mused that whoever lived in the home was slowly making it into a large living room as there were huge couches circled around a half done television stand. One of the huge couches was moved to the empty end of the large basement with their duffles bags on the side and some of the comforters nestled onto the couch. 

Lance was placed into the couched, with Keith in his arms and blankets being wrapped around him. “It’s for the shock, you went into it when... when we left your families home.” Shiro informed, making Lance blink before nodding his head. Flashes of dead bodies went through his vision and Lance couldn’t help the flinch that came with it. 

Shiro placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, before sighing as he leaned back against the couch pressing close to Lance’s legs. “What happened?” Lance asked, while watching Keith nuzzled into him before closing his eyes. The baby looked exhausted, and Lance wondered what happened as he cuddled the child close. 

“We traveled for several hours and I was able to fill up without much difficulty. But... the military were blocking off many points and I’ve encountered quite of few other road blocks.” Shiro informed, making Lance figure that the other man hasn’t really slept because of everything that happened. 

“One of the special infected... the ones they were talking about... Lance whatever is happening, it’s happening faster than anyone can keep up with.” Shiro informed, making Lance shiver. 

The chances of survival keep on dwindling and if it keeps going like this... well Lance didn’t know how they were going to survive this. “But, we need to survive.”Lance thought, determined as he placed eh sleeping bay down in a nest of blankets. 

“Rest... I’ll stay awake.” Lance informed, making Shiro start to protest. 

“No, it’s alright. You’re still healing from... from what happened, I can...” Shiro tried, but Lance shook his head and forced the other onto the couch. Shiro didn’t seem to have enough strength to argue as he relaxed around Keith, but Lance could tell the other was still fighting to stay awake making Lance roll his eyes. 

“Sleep, it will be alright.” Lance informed, making Shiro give a shaky smile before closing his eyes. 

It didn’t take long before Lance knew that the other was in deep slumber. And Lance gave a little smile, before leaving the basement. Making sure the door was securely closed when he finally left the dark room. Looking around, Lance noticed that everything around he house was messy making Lance know that the family left in a hurry. 

“They look happy.” Lance thought, seeing one of the few pictures that were still hanging on the walls of the home. 

Lance looked around the room, seeing cat toys and even dog toys littering the floors of the home. But, the animals were no where in sight making Lance know that the family brought their pets with them in haste to get to shelter. Without a word, he went upstairs to try and see if he could find anything useful. 

Lance was bewildered when he actually found a few things that were useful. Most specifically the extra bullets that he found inside the dresser of the parents room. It was a box full of them, but Lance didn’t know how exactly useful they will be. He couldn’t find the gun they belonged too, making Lance sigh before he made his way down. 

This is how he spent the next hour, finding something useful before bringing it to the basement. Making sure no to disturb Shiro or Keith as he made his way into the living room. Every now and then, he would look to the outside to see that the neighborhood they were in were very close to a city that he saw in the distance. Every now and then, he saw a few infected on the streets roaring and hissing as they mad their way around the neighborhood. 

But, there wasn’t many making Lance thankful for that. He tested the water, feeling the warmth and quickly deciding to take a shower to relieve the grim he felt over his body. It was short and quick, washing everything as quickly and as quietly as possible. When he was out, Lance cursed seeing as he didn’t really have anymore clothes and the ones he was wearing was starting to feel disgusting. 

Abandoning them on the floor Lance made his way to one of the rooms in the house. Hoping to pick the right room to get some clothes. Only to open the door to reveal two people in the room closing the window they came through. 

They turned around and Lance held his towel close as he stared at the two in shock. Who in turned stared at him in complete shock. Lance opened and closed his mouth, wondering if he should scream or not. It seemed the others thought he was going to do the same and one quickly rushed over to him and slammed their hand onto his mouth.

Lance gasped, being slammed against the wall as he stared at the panicking male. “Please, don’t scream. There’s a special infected in the area that close by.” The male informed, getting the girl behind him to frantically nod her head fearfully. 

Lance glared, he didn’t know jack shit of this person, but he also didn’t know if what they said was true or not. But, before the other could take his hand off his face a clicking noise was heard making all eyes go to the load gun that was pointed at the man before him. 

Shiro was there, holding Keith close and holding the gun that was aimed at the other man’s head. His eyes were dark and his face was in a snarl. 

“Get away from him.”


	7. What did I Tell you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter. 
> 
> Please let me know how you feel in the comments. 
> 
> I'll try to do better for all of you in the next chapter.

“Fuck it.” the man holding his mouth hissed, bringing him into his hold and taking out a knife. He pointed it towards his neck, making Lance feel the cold metal tickle his skin. His heart beat went from faster to hyper speed and his complexion paled. 

“Listen up, you’re going to give me the gun and any of your supplies. If you don’t this guy going to get it.” The man informed, pressing the knife a little closer to Lance’s neck making him whimper. The girl, no longer having an innocent face sneered at Shiro while holding her own knife out. 

Shiro at first didn’t say anything while Keith feeling the tension and seeing Lance’s frightful face started struggling and whimpering. The two holding Lance hostage tensed, knowing if the baby screamed and cried right now, then the open window just a few inches away would allow all infected to know something alive was inside. 

“Shut him up!” the woman hissed, glaring at the baby who started tearing up even more. 

“Nyma quiet, do you want the fuckers to hear us.” the man hissed, eyeing the window as he heard growls and screams outside. 

“Oh, i’m sorry Rolo. Do you want us to get killed because of this brat.” Nyma, hissed back while Shiro gently comforted the baby. But, in his eyes Lance saw him forming a as he gently set Keith down. Still looking like he was comforting Keith as he whispered reassurance to the small baby all the while wrapping him more in the blanket that was around him. 

Lance, saw the very subtle hint though that Shiro gave. It was small and Lance almost didn’t see it if you hadn’t repeated the action twice. Breathing in Lance gave a determined look before opening his mouth and biting down on the hand as hard as he could. All the while quickly using his mother hands pull away the hand holding the knife away from his throat. 

Rolo cursed, and stumbled making Shiro charge and slam the woman onto the floor. She gasped, not expecting the attack and fell to the floor. Lance, still not having let go of the hand bite down even harder before using his elbow to hit Rolo in the stomach. 

Rolo ripped his hand out of Lance’s mouth and punched him in the face making Lance stumble away and land on the floor himself. But, Shiro reacted quickly and with swift movements Rolo was also on the floor. Lance watched Shiro point the gun and the two, making him wiggle his way towards Keith and picked up the whimpering baby. 

“It’s going to be okay Keith.” Lance whispered, holding the baby close as he looked at the scene. 

“Leave, or else I will shoot you.” Shiro hissed, making Rolo quickly nod his head. 

“Whatever you say, just take it easy.” Rolo spoke, helping the woman up as they made their way back to the window. Rolo checked over Nyma, before looking outside to make sure that it was alright for them to start bolting. Seeing no special infected and only the normal ones, he gave Nyma a nod before looking back at Shiro. 

“We aren’t actually bad people, but this world has gone to shit. We’re going to do everything possible to survive this. Who knows, maybe we’ll see each other down the road.” Rolo spoke, helping Nyma through the window. 

“Oh and before I go, you certainly have a nice ass.” Rolo complimented towards Lance. Lance felt his whole face burn with humiliation as the two left, Shiro walking over and closing the window with a growl. He watched the two hop over roof tops before vanishing from site, allowing him to close the blinds once again. 

“I’m sorry, that was so risky! I should have kept watch!” Lance blabbed, watching as Shiro came back around before he kneeled in front of him. 

“That was risky, did you know what could have happened?!” Shiro hissed, making Lance flinch. 

Guilt started eating away at his person and Lance looked down at Keith. It was true, what would have happened if Rolo and Nyma found Keith first? What if they were worse then how they are and actually tried to kill? The what-ifs circled around Lance’s head and he sagged against the wall looking up at Shiro with a shredded expression. 

He didn’t say anything, because sorry doesn’t cut it. He just looked away form Shiro and curled up in himself, allowing Shiro to sigh. Lance wince, when Shiro roughly grabbed him by the arm and started leading back to the basement. Making sure to be silent and careful. When they were finally down there he didn’t have to even say the order as he once again left. 

He was to stay here with Keith so that way he can clean up HIS mess. 

“Ga?” Keith almost seemed to ask, frustrated that Lance wasn’t paying attention to him along with the other being so sad. 

“Keith... I’m sorry.” Lance whispered, before he went to get dressed. Lance pulled on a spare blue and white baseball shirt with jeans and a clean pair of boxers. After that he pulled his metal bat close as he played with Keith, though it was half heartedly. 

It seems the baby knew that he wouldn’t be able to cheer up Lance, so he just amused himself by grabbing onto his fingers and studying the other. Lance faintly smiled, but jumped whenever he heard even the smallest of noise. At one point, Lance had left a sleeping Keith in a protective bundle of planets in order to explore the basement to try and find anything useful. 

What Lance found though, surprised him when he noticed a few letters nestled on top of the basement table. They were all addressed to as ‘mom’ and Lance couldn’t help to take the one with the best handwriting to read. 

“Emily, I’m taking the kids to the nearest military zone. I’m sorry I couldn’t wait for you. Please, meet us there. We’re waiting for you. Love, Thomas.” Lance whispered, placing down the letters gently. He made sure he placed everything back to where it was and a part of Lance wondered if the mother was able to meet with her family. 

He desperately hoped so. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Shiro! I’m sorry, I just... checking to see if anything was useful down here.” Lance rambled, wincing as the other gave him a hard stare. Without a word Lance went to the small area they occupied and saw some food was there. Keith was already awake reaching for the bottle with a fire in his eyes. 

Lance didn’t want to assume, it was already awkward as it was. So he just sat there and stared at the food, which was just soup with a sandwich on the side. A luxury to be sure, since Lance didn’t know how long this would last. They were still just a few days in the infection and so far, everything was a complete mess. 

“Eat.” Shiro spoke, it was curt and had an order in the tone. 

Lance felt as though he was on Auto pilot and started eating very slowly. His mind wandering in and out as he ate. The fear of what was in store for them in the future was terrifying and Lance wondered if Shiro still wanted to travel with him? And if he didn’t, where would he go? 

Lance thought, that maybe he could head towards the ocean. And if he could make it there, he could get a boat and live his life on the sea. He wondered if the infect could still swim... he wondered what kind of special infected were there. Already, he can tell that they were mutating heavily and the growth was becoming more prominent. 

This wasn’t just some out of the blue virus. 

Someone had made this. 

“Lance.” 

“Yes?” Lance answered a little too quickly. It was there that Lance noticed he finished his whole meal with out realizing it and that he just been doing the hand motion for several minutes. Making Lance blush hard, before looking over to see that even Keith and Shiro had finished their meals. 

Keith was already napping on the couch content with a full belly and the safety that was around him for now. Shiro though, was staring at him with an unreadable expression and Lance couldn’t help, but winced at the look. 

 

Shiro motioned for him to come and Lance did, though he did so reluctantly. He sat beside the other and was handed... a juice box. But, Lance didn’t complain as he popped the straw in and started drinking the sweet taste of kiwi and strawberries. It helped calm his nerves a bit when he saw Shiro drink some. But, the tension never went away and when Lance finished his drink he was left to stew in it. 

“You realize, that they could of had their way with you before killing you right? That there is no law in this place that we live in now. That they could have come and get Keith and I if I hadn’t woke up.” Shiro informed, placing a hand on his son who continued to sleep peacefully. 

Lance didn’t answer at first, because how do you answer something like that? 

“I.... I....” Lance stuttered, not knowing exactly what to say. But, Lance didn’t have to as he suddenly pulled into a tight embrace. 

“We stick together alright? No more splitting up.” Shiro spoke, before going silent as he buried his face in Lance’s neck. Lance blushed, but took comfort in the only other being that was alive and actually cared about him. 

On the outside of the home they were taking shelter screams of anguish and screams of hunger could be heard. 

Lance knew... that Shiro was right. 

The world he knew gone... all that was left was a bloody hollowed husk.


	8. Penny for your Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to update this since it's been awhile. 
> 
> I'll be posting some new stuff today so watch out for that. 
> 
> Sorry, if I can a little weird lately. A lot has gone on, but I'm getting better. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this. 
> 
> Tumblr:KnightNuraStar  
> Twitter: KnightNuraStars

“Are you ready?” Shiro asked, his voice stern and yet gentle. It still made Lance wince as held Keith close to his chest. He had already wrapped the baby up as comfortably and tightly as he could. Even zipping up his jacket to cover the small baby even more. A pacifier was in his mouth and Keith was already sleeping form the sound of a heartbeat so close to his ear. 

“Yeah, Keith is set and I have everything on me.” Lance whispered, holding his metal bat tightly. 

“Okay, remember stay close and stay silent.” Shiro informed, making Lance shiver as he nodded his head. 

The small group had stayed too long in the home they were in. While there didn’t seem to be any infected, the two knew they should leave before a hoard comes. Something they saw two days while staying at the house. 

It was the reason why they stayed a whole week inside the home. Silently gaining strength by resting and eating real food. It also gave them a chance to hunt in other houses for baby supplies. But, now they were leaving and Shiro didn’t know how much longer they’ll be able to use the truck. 

So, they needed to make a plan for the future. Do they continue traveling and hopefully get to a safe zone or do they find their own little place to settle down themselves. There were pros and cons weighed constantly and Lance didn’t know if he wanted to be apart of a safe zone. The broken and dead bodies were still too fresh in his mind. 

When Shiro opened the door to the outside, Lance shivered at the noise. For there was no noise, he couldn’t even hear a single moan from the infected. It was silent and Lance hated the fact that it was silent. 

“Come on.” Shiro whispered, heading towards the truck. 

Shiro beforehand had already packed it, so now all that was left was getting inside. Lance quickly went to the passenger side, sitting the the seat and waiting for Shiro to come through the driver side. When they were inside, Shiro placed the keys in the ignition before he looked at Lance. 

“On the count of three.” Shiro whispered, making Lance nod. 

“One.” 

“Two.”

“Three.” 

The two shut the door and Shiro turned on the car. The noise echoing the neighborhood as he pulled out of the driveway. And like a damn blow horn for a battle, Lance could hear a noise growing in the distance. It was a noise that shook him to his core and he had to force himself to look back to see what was going on. 

Shiro already seeing a glimpse of it, smashed his foot on the pedal making the truck blast down the street. Lance stared at… what the hell was it? He knew it was an infected human, but it didn’t look the same. 

This infected looked long and it’s back looked bloated. It moved faster than the others and jumped much farther. Lance grabbed a hold of Shiro’s gun when the other handed it over to him. They weren’t dealing with a normal infected, also it seemed like every infected that was gone was crawling through the woodwork and going after their vehicle. 

“Shit! Why didn’t we notice them before?” Lance asked, watching what looked to be a recent bite burst through the door and jumped towards the car. But, they were going faster than the other and so she completely missed and crumpled to the stone ground. 

But, Lance couldn’t really have his question answered and something loud came from behind. Lance looked back and shouted in fright as the infected from before was now on their truck. Lance covered Keith’s ears and aimed, breathing in as the infected started beating down on their windows. 

He pulled the trigger and watched the infected stagger back, before falling out of the truck’s back. He watched the corpse crumple onto the asphalt and saw it twitch and convulse where it was. Lance had to look away in order to not see the face of a person that didn’t ask for this. 

None of them asked for this. 

Thankfully the infected seemed to give up on the chase and soon they were back on the back roads. Seeing almost nothing around except for trees and a few homes here and there. It almost seemed like the infection wasn’t really happening.   
“What are we going to do?” Lance asked, looking at the gas. 

They were good for a couple of hours. But eventually they’ll run out and who knows where they’ll be stranded at. Shiro gripped the wheel, also thinking about what they should do and he couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his lips. 

“I know of a place we can go. From some of the information we got from the radios… nothing has happened to it… and I honestly doubt that they…” Shiro whispered, making Lance look at the other in question.

“Who is it?” Lance asked, making Shiro look over before looking back on the road. 

“My… family.” Shiro confessed, it was with great reluctance and some anger. 

Lance could almost hear the hatred rolling off his tongue and he couldn’t possibly figure out what they did to cause Shiro to be like this. Lance could see the way his knuckles turned white from clutching at the steering wheel and how his eyes went cold. It was almost shocking to see such a flip of the switch for the other, but again Lance only known Shiro for a few days. 

“We don’t have too….” Lance offered, but Shiro looked at the small bundle that was pressed against his chest. Lance understood, Shiro needed to think about Keith first. But, it seemed to make the idea of going there caused Shiro to look worse. 

“No… they would have protection… And I’m almost positive they’re alive.” Shiro stated, making Lance feel like he was on the edge of his seat. 

“May I ask why you’re so hesitant? Even though I kinda already did?” Lance asked, making Shiro chuckle. 

“.... you can say my family is part of the mafia.” 

“..... And you’re a cop.” 

“Yes.” 

“.... You realize the irony right?” 

“What irony?” 

“Nevermind… is it like the godfather or the mafia guy in Zootopia?” Lance asked, making Shiro look at him in question. 

“Does making people vanish and control on large parts of the government count?” he asked, making Lance almost choke. 

“You know what…. That sounds more normal than it should be.” Lance confessed, making Shiro raise a brow before he too thought things over. “I have to agree… with everything that’s happening… I can’t say something like this is really surprising.” Shiro mumbled, making Lance snort. 

“To be honest, if someone came up to me and said mothman or bigfoot was real. I would hands down believe them.” 

“You don’t think they’re real.” 

“....... Really Shiro?” 

With that the two went into the debate of the mothman and bigfoot being real. Shiro giving his argument on how they could be real… or really how they are real and Lance countering back a few other things. The two continued this, the silent agreement of going to Shiro’s family having already been decided as Shiro made a drastic turn in the different direction of the safe zone. 

Lance knew when they were getting closer because Shiro was getting more and more tense as hours go by. He wondered if they’ll reach there before the gas runs out. In fact, he was about to ask, when suddenly Shiro smashed his foot into the pedal. 

Lance shouted, making Keith whimper and whine. Waking up from the sudden jerk and looking around nervously. Lance was about to ask what was wrong when he looked up to see…

“Oh my god what is that?”


	9. I crashed my car into a Bridge... I actually care a fucking lot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here's the update for Making a Home. 
> 
> I'm not going to lie to you all I'm still so nervous about this story. But, I'm slowly growing a little more confident and yet nervous? I don't know. Dx. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> [Important] Because of all comments I get. Many of your questions drown. So if you have a question or want to talk. Please contact through Tumblr Or Twitter. 
> 
> Tumblr: KnightNuraStar  
> Twitter: KnightNuraStars

Lance felt his heart sink, he placed a tight hold on Keith as they looked at the site before them. Just a few yards away, was a thing... a monster. Lance couldn't for the life of him explain it as he stared at the creature. It was huge and almost bloated with what looked to be muscles and a large mouth. It was almost sickening to look at and Lance shot his arm out to gripe onto Shiro as he noticed the cars trapped around the creature. 

He could see the infected, tearing apart the roof of one car. Screams of the family inside could be heard and already cars were crashing into each other to get away. Lance watched as a small boy managed to get out of the car with a small bundle in his arms. He yelped when a hand tried to swipe him, but managed to get away in time. 

Lance watched two people get out of there car, rushing to the kid as he watched his mother get torn out of the vehicle. The two people, a large man and a tall buff looking woman sprint for the kid. The man scooping him and the bundle in his own arms up before making a break for it. The woman behind holding what seemed to be a gun in hand a bag on her shoulders. 

“Shiro...” Lance managed to croak out as the woman was being eaten by the large infected legs first. Her screams of agony while her husband tries to save her was haunting. And try as he might, the man wasn't able to get his wife out of the monster's hold and in the end.... he was smashed into the concrete by the beasts large fists. 

Lance saw blood, organs and bones spurts out of the man's body and he forced Keith not to look. He wished the child in the large man's hold didn't look as he stared a the scene. Lance wasn't able to look at the child's face, but he could already see the warmth draining from his skin. 

It was then that he noticed the two waving at their car, yelling for help. Lance looked over to Shiro, who looked back at him. “..... What do you want to do?” Shiro asked, already pulling the truck in reverse, but staying where they are. 

“I.... I... Shiro... there's a child and a baby...” Lance stuttered, though he didn't dare speak his mind. 

There was always pros to having more people. They didn't even know these two people that were running towards him. But, all Lance was thinking about was the small children that was in the man's arms. 

“Well figure out the cons later then.” Shiro spoke, as the small group ran up to the truck. He signaled for the back and Lance heard the soft clicking noise of the locks. The door opened and Lance had a rush of sound as an exhausted man and woman came in. 

“There's a blanket, wrap the boy up! He might go into shock!” Shiro ordered, getting the woman to nod as she grabbed one of the blankets as quickly covered the child. 

“Shiro.....SHIRO MOVE!” Lance shouted, and Shiro cursed as the creature set it sights on them. The woman's corpse half way in it's mouth, before the infected finally bit down. Allowing the upper half to smash right into the mess of her husband below. Shiro immediately reversed and swerved the car around. 

“GO! GO! GO!” Lance shouted. 

“I'm going!” Shiro shouted, back as they zoomed off. The car shaking not from how fast they were going, but the ranging bullet of death heading back. 

“Shay! What are you doing?!”

“Hunk, hold on!” Shay shouted, before she aimed and fired. The infected immediately howled in agony as it's eyes was blown out. But, he gave the back of the truck a powerful blow with it's meaty fist before running away blindly. 

Lance screamed along with everyone else, the truck swerving around before blasting right through something. The last thing Lance did was cover Keith and feeling unimaginable pain in his legs, before everything became black. 

“Lance.... There's a saying... when wind up in hell... keep on walking.” 

“What does that mean Mom? Also you said a bad word.” 

“Kid, when you're as old as I am. You get to say whatever the fuck you want. But, do you understand?” 

“Not really.” 

“Of course, it means if horrible things are happening. You need to keep on going forward, even if you have to crawl.” 

“Okay....” 

“Lance... remember... we love you.” 

“DON'T GO!” Lance sobbed, reaching out his hand in the air. Lance blinked, tears running down his face as his hands moved around to grab anything. When his hand slipped into someone's much larger one, he felt himself come back and he looked over to see the relieved and exhausted face of Shiro. 

“You're awake.” Shiro whispered, his voice sounding broken as he reached out with his other hand to rub his hand on Lance's face. 

Lance frowned, not understanding what Shiro meant, before he realized something very important. First thing was that his body felt like complete shit and he knew he probably hasn't had a bath in two days or so. The second things he noticed was that he felt incredibly weak, the hand that was in Shiro's was now dangling as he had no more strength to move it. 

His stomach felt weird and Lance felt horribly hungry and empty. His eyes looked around to see an IV was in his arm and the room he was in... looked almost like a hotel room. Not far from the king size bed he was in was a crib and from where he could see. Keith was sleeping soundly inside it with a few blush toys around him. 

“What happened?” Lance spoke, making Shiro sigh as lowered Lance hand onto the bed. But, he didn't let go, in fact, the gripe became just a little tighter. Shiro looked like he didn't want to answer, his eyes looked haunted and his face pale. 

“We crashed through a bridge and smashed all the way down a hill..... You protect Keith.... but... you... you were in a comma for three months now.” Shiro explained, this made Lance blink before shaking his head as if Shiro was lying to him. 

“You're... lying??” Lance whispered, more tears rolling down his face. 

“I wish I was, damn I wish I was....” Shiro whispered, bringing his head to press against Lance's forehead. 

And at that gesture, Lance cried and sobbed. Everything was becoming too much for him, he sobbed into Shiro's arms as he pulled Lance close to his chest. He whispered comforting words into his ear, brushing through his greasy hair and rocking him gently back and forth. But, Lance knew that this was unfair for that meant Shiro had to take care of his comatose ass. 

“Why... why save me? You should have focused on Keith....” Lance whimpered, making Shiro shake his head. 

“I did..... but you're important too... I won't let ANYTHING separate us.” Shiro remarked, his voice going into a tone that Lance never heard before. But, a part of him brushed it off, thinking it was just his weak body playing tricks on his mind. 

“What happened? Where are we?” Lance asked. 

“After we pulled you from the wreckage.... Hunk and Shay helped us get to the nearest town. We couldn't stay for long and we got into a care and headed towards the next town... we wanted to get away from that infected as much as we could.” Shiro whispered, making Lance frown before some memories of what happened slipped in. There wasn't much, but Lance was able to picture the monstrous infected that tore apart the roof of a care. 

“We were also desperate for medical attention... you were in bad shape alone with Matt... and then Pidge caught a cold... then Keith.... we decided to settle in this town that we came across.” Shiro stated, gently laying Lance back down. Carefully, Shiro pulled out the empty IV making sure to cotton ball and bandage his arm before slapping a band-aid over it. 

“We found this small hotel. It's only five Floors and it's called Castle of Lions.” Shiro explained, throwing all the medical waste in a trash can. Shiro then went back to pick up Lance, pressing a water bottle to his lips. 

Lance drank the drink with greed, loving the refreshing taste of the water. It made him feel better, but his stomach hungered so badly. “Shiro, is there anything to eat?” Lance begged, making Shiro chuckle as he caressed Lance's cheek. 

“Yes... but, you can't eat anything solid for right now. We have to do baby steps until we get you back solids.” Shiro informed, this made Lance whine causing Shiro to chuckle.

“Ssshhh, I'll make some good soup and maybe you'll have some applesauce for dessert.” Shiro informed, making Lance chuckle. But, Lance knew there was something he needed to asked and he's been putting off until now. 

“Shiro?” 

“Yes, Lance?” 

“.... Why can't I feel my left leg?”


End file.
